


President Evil Declassified: Capital Incident

by webhead3019



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: For proper fanatics and less storied ones alike, permit this title to explain itself to you. If we thought the Raccoon City Incident was bad, wait until you hear of this. As the biohazard cataclysm T-Virus reaches its topmost haywire rise yet, an epic final stand must be made to confront this new black crimson peak. Overwhelmed at all ends and fronts by enemy forces, the world’s number one protectors are ready as they will ever be to take them all on. The coming battle will without further question decide humanity’s fate one way or the other, so nothing more on the table is presently set save for this: sh*t is about to go down in Washington D.C.





	President Evil Declassified: Capital Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers for everything leading up to the events of Resident Evil: Retribution lie ahead. As a fan of the video games, I must say I’m not so huge of one when it comes to the film series. That being said, I do think the first 5 are works of guilty entertainment. Like a decent few who are indeed bigger fans, also shall I admit feeling still salty how the film minds opened the 6th and thankfully final chapter. Much salt got cast indeed over choosing the cheap route to not deliver on the spectacular cliffhanger its prequel set up.
> 
> Certainly as you guessed by title closely followed by accompanying however brief gripe, I’m going to fill in blanks the way that I best know how. I have no soon intentions of watching Final Chapter (despite being aware enough of what happens), so I’m taking my own route with the overall product in question. Again, not trying to be judgmental to the more proper fanatics of the film side of things. In reality, I very much hope this select crowd most enjoys this most select alternate tale. Now, let’s wreak general havoc on DC, eh?

Alice thought she was due a meeting with the President. At the very least, she was due a meeting in the Oval Office of the White House itself. In such a place where the President can be commonly seen, she indeed stood and was accompanied by a seemingly uninvited other. Maybe the big man was simply stowed away in a secret bunker a dozen or perhaps even scores of levels below said Oval Office. Alice reckoned she would know if there was a change of face behind the executive power, whether it was a private one as slyly played by the shadow government or not. Whatever the case, this man standing before her was no one close befitting of such a “presidential rank. This man was none other than Alice’s arch-nemesis Albert whose last name she all too familiar to clockwork declared, “Wesker.” She drew her guns faster than anyone can humanly blink.

That is, faster than anyone can do except the eternally devious sinister mastermind Albert Wesker if he so willed it. She thought then again, he’s no more fucking human than she. She thought alas, he’s the missing link and he’s overdue a visit to the forbidden-to-be-excavated graveyard of fossils. In regards to the undeserved area where he nevertheless presently stood, Alice acknowledged, “I see you have made yourself at home.” It was a diversion tactic, but she wasn’t about to divert training her weapons on the man she so badly wished to kill. That was for damn sure. In peskily short playful accordance to her decisively more exhausted banter, Wesker remarked, “Well, I must say... it does have a certain ease to it.” That was enough cue for Alice as she knew all too well it was always best to get Wesker when he least expected it. Of course, she equally knew it to be a very small window of opportunity as her bastard rival performed equally well to expect everything.

Such an improbable opening was more solely up to chance than anything really, chance that she could catch Wesker on an blind spot or “off” moment. Before the fair-enough-reasoned-violent woman could squeeze the respective triggers to twin sub-automatic machine guns she had been loving enough to aim said kill shots to be synonymously point blank with the between space belonging to his eye line, he disappeared before her very eyes. Well, he doesn’t exactly teleport or vanish into thin air. As stated before, Albert Wesker is just that much more infinitely quick and this is no such off day for him. Before she could possibly know what hit her, Albert Wesker stopped his lightning-quick maneuver to materialize anew behind her otherwise unrivaled state of being. As casually as befitting of such a sly and cold fox or ninja, Albert Wesker revealed a syringe to the corner of her eye just as suddenly.

She thought of course this is no such “off” moment for that fucker. Before she could move to just the instinct of getting the fuck out of the way, the syringe filled with an unknown red liquid quickly rid itself of juicy properties the split-second he crammed said needle into her jugular. She howled in pain and so too almost gagged with the same utterance as her howl. Everything seemed to be happening in the same second. She never had a choice when it came to Wesker and it was always the other way around for everyone else. It pissed her off, though at the same time she figured the withhold information was crucial enough where she simply must know prior to proceeding. As her insides got swarmed and coagulated with a thousand things which made her feel like barfing it all out a thousand times over, she managed to demand, “What the fuck is this, Wesker? What was in that— needle?! Oh, shit. Oh, damn!”

Alice screamed even more loudly and tortured as she felt all her innermost forgotten pains and unbearable strengths she did not wish to bear again. Stubborn as ever throughout the torture she was enduring, the woman managed successfully to express her horrible cries with the necessary words again. Alice so screamed, “Fucking bastard, you are! God, what have you fucking done to me?!” As if deciding he had basked in her so lustfully craved anguish long enough, Wesker answered, “You were the only one to successfully bond with the T-Virus, my dear bitch of an Alice.” Seeing that effects belonging to the injection had already worked its way and became legion with her internal being, he allowed Alice to project a nice and chunky round of blood-mixed vomit onto the ground before further explaining himself. Wesker said, “Indeed you were the only one... the only one to fully realize her powers.”

Alice loudly asked, “Why? Why, you fucking bastard?! Jesus fucking Christ, it hurts. It fucking hurts, but it’s still power. It’s fucking power I can use against you, so why the fuck? Why the fuck would you do that, motherfucker?! What do you have to gain from this?! Are you dying from dementia? Cocksucker, is this how you want to go out? Without a whimper? Tell me why, goddammit?! Why you obnoxious, twisted horrible fuck?!” This time around, she was able to get far more in one sitting as parties physically there and future recounting can tell. Maybe before long, she could be powerful enough to make due on her assault of him Thankfully, he wasn’t as big of a dick to drag his response again. Albert Wesker made due himself to be all the more explicit as very much needed.

That is, her nemesis did for his bigger point at hand when addressing, “Well, why is the question of the hour. Why, is it not? Why, I’ll tell you why. Now you will hear this, my very special bitch. Hear this now and hear it now fucking well. Now, I have need of you.” Not trusting his change of pace as well as overall character and not one fucking bit, Alice cocked her eyebrows and boomed in enraged disbelief, “WHAT?” Wesker confirmed, “You seem surprised by my answer, but it is indeed the truth. I do need you, Alice. More specifically, I need the old you. Did you miss that power you once had and had so with fucking passion. I do hope so, Alice. I so hope and pray the older fire to craft it to its full potential has not yet left you. I say this to you as I have given you back your gift.” Still in disbelieve or just wanting to disbelieve anything that man said, Alice said, “No.”

Indecisive of which of the two she was responding by on further thought, the woman quickly and simply followed up, “Fuck.” Wesker snapped back, “You are the weapon, Alice. You are the weapon and you have personal no say in the matter. Like me and against me, you’re a necessary evil.” Alice said angrily, “I’m nothing like you, Al. I’m nothing like you and I never fucking will be, prick. Now that’s out of the way, why don’t you fucking die already. Who’s calling the shots? Don’t tell me it’s you, because I strongly doubt it. I got a nice little bullet with your fucking name etched onto it like it’s your fucking tombstone. The barrel is the death certificate as transcribed by the Angel of fucking Death himself. Now that you know you can’t outrun this time around, the next thing you can kindly do is fucking bleed, asshole.”

Alice said, “Kindly fucking bleed and I’ll kindly spell out the final closure with your fucking blood. Would you like that, motherfucker? Would you like me to read you the fucking eulogy I wrote just for your dead sorry ass? That’s the way my bullet fucking swings, asswipe. That’s the way, so final say: what the fuck you to this? What the fuck you to all this violence I fucking promise upon you, well? Is that lethal fucking weapon enough for a cocksucker cunt like you? Well, huh? I’m the weapon, now aren’t I?” Wesker said, “That’s good, Alice. You’ve prove that much to me already. Yo are very much the weapon of old. You do not run from it, that which you very much are. Still, you run without point. I would very much love for us to try and try again to kill one another as we so often did. Indeed, it is something we can very much still do. I won’t lie and say I didn’t miss those days. That’s not why I brought you here though.”

Wesker said, “I didn’t give it back to you, simply so you have a greater chance of killing me. I brought you back, because there is something even bigger than that as I am quite certain you are now noticing. That one day will come soon, rest assured. It will come in this world or the next for hero or not, our cat’s games are a shared Hell for cunts the like of us. If you wish to outrun your one-way ticket to Hell though, then we’re going to have to run only one way today. Whether we take fucking kind to it or not, we simply must if we wish to survive if not one more fucking day.” Alice said, “I am going to kill you. I am going to fucking kill you one day if it fucking kills me too. Don’t think I won’t achieve what I set out to fucking accomplish, miserable sonuvabitch. When it comes to me killing you, your days are getting less numbered. On that much, you can count on that.” Wesker said, “Perhaps, Alice. Perhaps you’re right on that. Truly but first, you have work to do.”

Albert Wesker said, “Well be the usually pleasant doll or flat-out whore I know you to be and answer me once and for all. Are you ready to hear the details of and then accept your mission? As much as I’d love to continue this delightful chat of ours, we’re really running short on time.” Thinking rescuing the world with his help or not wasn’t much of a choice she could selfishly make at all, Alice rolled her eyes and granted permission ever so simply, “Speak.” With that, Wesker proceeded to brief, “The Red Queen is determined to destroy all life on earth. This is the last that remain of us, of the human race. It seems we're bonded against a common foe. This is why we needed you back, Alice. You’re the ultimate weapon. By combining our power, this is it indeed. This is humanity's last stand. This is the beginning of the end. If you are to do your duties, then we must take our necessary positions in this war being waged against our homefront... the homefront of all the homefronts. So take your position, Alice.”

With that, Alice and Wesker walked outside to join the rest of her surviving companions. They solemnly watched as mutations both familiar and unheard of yet with each offshoot innumerable in quantity swarmed from any and all directions. The BOWs, zombies, and any ghastly creature really that looks like they quite literally crawled out the trenches of the Devil’s playground were running amok as far as any of their separate vantage points on top of the building could see. The unprecedented and chaos-imminent invasion of the country’s capital not unlike an unstoppable and Hellsent flood. In all the biohazard events any had encountered, this was a disaster level one which could not dare to dream about getting topped. A soldier who manned an antiaircraft turret that tore swaths of zombies and airborne monster assailants indiscriminately to gory ribbons screamed, “Close the gap! Close the gap! Close the fucking gap!” A bat out of Hell snatched him up from the confines of the built-in repeating cannon. The man screamed, so the demon closed the gap of its own by ripping the man’s head off with its sharp-toothed jaws. Another soldier didn’t waste a second to replace the man’s previous charge of the antiaircraft turret.

Seeing that the man convulsing like a headless chicken was already too far gone, the soldier mightily swiveled the humongous gun to action and took aim at both to more properly secure his flapping away target. The soldier tore his beheaded comrade as well as the beast that had dispatched him like so and was currently still clutching the latter man’s carcass like some dress decoration. The next commanding officer in line at that station barked, “Keep that perimeter closed. Give em fucking Hell! These fucking shitbirds and shit-for-brain cunts? They’re not fucking us, alright. This is your fucking order: Kill em all! Let’s send these damned dead, Devil beast cunts back to their fucking maker. Send those fucker right on down the River Styx! Right on to fucking Hell again, the damn place where these parasite fucks belong! Fuckin kill em all!” Back to the forces at hand who currently stood atop the White House. Leon S. Kennedy cocked his shotgun and said, “Yeah, I know this isn’t the right fucking place and time. Also yeah, I don’t want to be that fucking guy but holy shit.”

On this path, Leon proceeded to beat on, “I mean I’m seeing the same fucking shit that you lot are seeing, so would I be wrong in fucking stating the obvious like this. We’re so fucking fucked. How the fuck are we getting out of this? Is there even a fucking plan?” Chris Valentine said, “There is no fucking plan. Not for this. We go out fighting or we just fucking go out. Either way, it’s going to be a massacre. It’s going to be a fucking bloodbath. It’ll be a bloodbath alright, fucking literally with how much we’re getting fucking flanked and all around flooded. It’s a good couple story drop from where I’m fucking standing and I think there’s already a half foot-high river of fucking blood coating the streets below. There’s no fucking plan, Leon. If there is, then it would be fucking news to me. Granted, would you be nice enough to fucking tell me if there is someone here aware of such a fucking plan existing? Tell me how the fuck how can there be?” Not reading the in-you-face sarcasm right off the bat, Leon waited to break the silence before he realized it’s sarcastic nature. When he did break it, Mr. Kennedy broke it like this, “Brilliant. Fucking brilliant. There is no fucking plan and we’re all fucking fucked.”

Chris voiced his piece once more, “Be it as it may, I’m not personally set to fucking go out without a whimper. Fuck no, that’s not the case for me. Contrarily, I for one want to go out with a fucking bang.” Jill Valentine said, “Fuck yeah! We made it this far. Does everyone want to just lay it all down now? Does everyone just want to give it all up because our survival is looking none too fucking likely right about now. I say fuck that! I say fuck all the cunts out there who want to ensure our deaths, whether it’s fucking ensured or not. You know what I say the loudest to those fucking cunts who have it fucking in for us though. I say let those fuckers come. Let them think all the thoughts they want because we’re gonna do our fucking damndest to change that line of thinking with any fucking thing we can get our hands on! Let em think they’ve won and then think no more, when we rip the fucking cunt brains out of those cunt skulls by whatever fucking means necessary! Let us instead do our damndest to ensure their fucking death and not ours as it is apparently so!”

Alice chimed in, “The Valentines are right. We’ll give these rat bastards a fucking show one way or the other. Show it to these shits as we fucking best know how and showing only the fucking best, we fucking will! If we all die, let’s try to just as respectively take all those fuckers with us. If we manage to secure the future with our efforts this way, Washington D.C. will forever be referred to as the largest mass grave in fucking history. If we give it our all, we’ll make fucking history today in the best way possible! We’ll be fucking legends! No doubt about it!” Jill waited for the much more visible upsurge of confidence and more positive excitement build more intensively before saying, “How about now, motherfuckers?! Now, who’s fucking with me?” Everyone cheered and made sure to ready all their weapons as well as any sharp, blunt, or throwing object that wasn’t commonly a weapon. Alice looked to Jill and said, “It’s good to all be fighting on the same side again, Jill. It is good, even if it’s like this.”

Seemingly more concerned with the battle at hand than that warm reunion, Jill very passively and simply said, “Yeah.” Alice said, “It wasn’t your fault, you know? None of that was you, trust me. After you tried to kill everyone, I wanted it to be known there’s no hard feelings between the two of us. Remember, you were just being brainwashed by Umbrella Corporation into something you weren’t. If you die today, I wanted you to know that. That way, there can be no regrets.” Jill looked at Alice curiously for a second before she shook it off not a second longer and said, “Never mind that now. We have bigger work to do than whatever is or isn’t between us right now.” Alice thought there was something more to that, but Jill was right. They had no time to worry about the past now even if it damned them to Hell regardless. Today was the ultimate battle of good vs. evil, the last will and testament to end all mortal wars. Today was judgment day and all must forever band together or forever perish alone.

Perish forever and horribly like so, into the bowels of Hell and into the Lake of Fire. The cruelly imperfect chaos land that stretched its Hellish cloud and Hellish smoke before them certainly looked like the inferno as usually described in religious saga. As their most inconvenient ever present dilemma dictated, survival for any one of the complicated warriors taking a stand against the far greater bad sat at highly unlikely. In actually, 99.99% unlikely was the most “likely” bet someone could surmise in the effort to remain positive. In regards to their numbers, there was perhaps a score of fighters on the predominantly human-comprised side to presently be seen. On the pole opposite to them, there was perhaps scores upon scores of thousands in the horde seeking to annihilate them all in one fell swoop. Chris was right by claiming that there was going to be a bloodbath. How might there conceivably not be one? Don’t answer that. It’s a paradox.

The blood so far spilt into the battlefront will be nothing compared to how much bloodletting has yet to fucking follow. The bloodbath was 100% fucking certain.


End file.
